Jamais seul
by Laclea
Summary: Smaug ne lui avait pas seulement prit un royaume, il lui avait prit bien plus que cela. La seules qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Ce monstre le lui avait arraché, il l'avait perdue et pourtant elle n'a jamais cessée d'être près de lui, jusqu'à la fin... [Thorin/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Jamais seul**

 **Coucou! Voici une petite histoire qui se fera en trois chapitre, qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec ma précédente fic, enfin j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté mon OC Mìllyra et sa famille**

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Les dates que j'utilise sont celles de Tolkien (source ou le Seigneur des Anneaux 3 en livres avec la chronologie à la fin) en effet car selon cette chronologie, Thorin est né en 2746 et il a donc 24 ans à l'arrivée de Smaug en 2770 (et dites vous qu'il en a 195 au moment de la quête, enfin bref)**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

 **L'an 2766 du Troisième Age-4 ans avant l'arrivée de Smaug**

Elle n'oubliera jamais ce jour où pour la première fois il s'était adressé à elle. Et lui non plus ne saurait l'oublier. Elle s'appelait Mìllyra, à cette époque elle avait 19 ans et lui 20. Naine née à Erebor et fille d'un haut conseiller du roi. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux marrons avec comme des reflets dorés dans son regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait le prince, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seul, juste eux deux, lorsqu'il lui parla ce jour là. Elle ne le savait pas, mais à plusieurs reprises Thorin l'avait observé, sentant ses sentiments pour elle s'accroître de jour en jour. Et puis un jour il l'avait surprise entrain de s'entraîner avec une épée, loin des regards indiscrets.

Elle savait que normalement une fille de son rang n'avait pas à toucher une arme, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se conformer aux conventions, ni à toujours écouter ce qu'on lui disait. Seul son frère savait qu'elle maniait de temps en temps les armes, il lui avait même apprit. Il était de 8 ans son aîné et était un soldat d'Erebor.

Son père étant souvent en contact avec la famille royale, elle avait donc rencontré plusieurs fois Thorin, mais ne lui avait que trop peu parlé. Et pourtant, la toute première fois qu'elle le rencontra, une sensation étrange lui prit au creux de l'estomac lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Mais il lui avait toujours semblé inaccessible. Quelque chose en lui l'attirait mais la repoussait en même temps. Ce nain l'intriguait bien plus qu'il ne devrait.

Elle avait toujours fait attention à être seule lorsqu'elle voulait s'entraîner, aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une épée bien réelle se croisa à la sienne. Elle leva doucement la tête et croisa son regard bleu glace. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là, avec une arme dans les mains et le prince venait de la surprendre. Aussi avait-elle eu peur de voir le prince la regarder avec des yeux désapprobateur. Et pourtant, ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une certaine curiosité envers elle.

 **"Vous êtes plutôt douée"** complimenta-t-il la jeune naine

Jamais Mìllyra avait pensé que quelqu'un puisse avoir une voix si grave, et pourtant. A l'entente de cette voix s'adressant à elle pour la première fois, quelque chose se brisa en elle, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment quoi.

 **"Merci"** parvint-elle tout de même à dire " **Prince"** ajouta-t-elle respectueusement tout en baissant son épée

 **"Ceci à l'air d'être une bonne lame"** dit-il en désignant son épée tandis qu'il rangeait la sienne **"D'où la tenez-vous? Cela m'étonnerait que ce soit votre père qui vous l'ai offerte"**

 **"En effet, mon seigneur, c'est mon frère qui me l'a prête de temps en temps. Il est le seul à savoir que je viens ici"**

 **"Plus tout à fait le seul désormais"** signifia le prince

Mìllyra le regarda, un peu inquiète qu'il aille trouver son père pour lui dire. Lisant certainement l'inquiétude sur le visage de la jeune femme, il ajouta:

 **"Ne vous en faites pas, je n'irais rien dire"**

 **"Je vous remercie"** dit-elle, elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, d'une certaine manière **"Je ne vous ai pas dit mon nom"** commença-t-elle

 **"Je sais qui vous êtes. Mìllyra, fille d'Eldror, membre du conseil du roi"**

Mìllyra fut surprise de voir qu'il se souvenait d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas que le prince se souviendrait d'une personne aussi insignifiante qu'elle.

 **"Je dois avouer que je ne vous pensais pas aussi adroite avec un lame dans les mains"** dit-il après quelques secondes

 **"Pourquoi? Parce que je suis une femme?"** rétorqua Mìllyra, qui ne supportait pas qu'on puisse douter des ses capacités uniquement parce qu'elle était une femme, et que donc elle serait trop faible pour se défendre seule

 **"Non, ce n'est pas ce que..."** commença Thorin, visiblement gêné

 **"Excusez moi, Prince, il faut que j'y aille"** annonça Mìllyra, coupant court à la conversation

Elle s'éloigna alors du prince, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il la retienne, mais il n'en fit rien. Elle s'avait qu'elle n'avait pas a couper le prince comme elle l'avait fait, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Il ne la connaissait même pas et il se permettait de douter d'elle. Elle se retrouva finalement chez elle et déposa discrètement l'épée de son frère dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Il se passa plusieurs jours durant lesquels elle ne croisait presque plus le prince. En vérité, elle faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser. Mais quand elle le voyait, elle était incapable de détourner ses yeux de lui. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, elle se sentait comme hypnotisée par lui, si bien qu'au final elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de l'éviter, au contraire elle faisait tout pour croiser son chemin sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Plusieurs fois elle avait surprit le regard bleu du prince sur elle, et à chaque fois c'était le même regard emprunt de tendresse et de douceur, qui la réchauffait corps et âmes.

Environ deux semaines après sa premières discussion avec Thorin, elle rentra chez elle après un entraînement et déposa comme d'habitude l'épée de son frère dans sa chambre.

 **"Mìllyra"** entendit-elle son père appeler dans le salon

Elle entra dans le petit salon où son père l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil.

 **"Tu m'as appelé Adad?"**

 **"Oui, j'ai fais mettre dans ta chambre une robe que je voudrais que tu porte ce soir. Le roi donne une réception et nous y sommes invité"**

 **"Suis-je vraiment obligé de venir? Je suis fatigué ce soir"**

 **"S'il te plait Kidhuzel. Tu sais que c'est important. Viens au moins pour le repas, tu n'est pas obligé de rester toute la soirée"**

 **"Très bien"** concéda-t-elle dans un soupir

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et elle découvrit sur son lit la fameuse robe dont lui avait parlé son père.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se dirigeait avec son père et son frère en direction de la salle de réception royale. Ce genre de soirée la fatiguait. Elle avait l'impression que la seule raison qui poussait le roi a donner ces soirées était pour montrer sa puissance et sa richesse. La robe couleur rouge la mettait en valeur, de fine broderie noire décorait son buste.

La soirée et le dîner se passèrent bien. Mìllyra était assise à côté de son frère, mais elle avait la sensation d'être ailleurs. Quelques fois, son regard se posait sur Thorin et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, son coeur s'emballait. Ce soir là, elle avait vraiment envie que le prince lui parle. Elle avait envie de réentendre cette voix grave et profonde. Ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air au bout de plusieurs heures, elle se leva et se dirigea vers un grand balcon s'ouvrant sur toute la vallée, offrant une vue imprenable sur Ravenhill. Lorsqu'elle s'est levé, elle sentis un drôle de fourmillement dans le dos. Se tournant de moitié, elle remarqua que Thorin la fixait de ses yeux bleus, et comme toujours dans ces cas là, un flot de chaleur se répandit en elle.

S'appuyant à la rambarde, elle se laissa aller à la contemplation de la vue. La soirée était fraîche et l'air était rendu humide part l'arrivée soudaine de l'automne, après un été des plus chauds.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle.

 **"Vous semblez songeuse"** fit la voix profonde de Thorin

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, gardant ses yeux plantés dans l'immensité de la voûte céleste.

 **"J'aime bien me retrouver un peu seule temps en temps, ça me permet de réfléchir"**

Il se mit à côté d'elle, à tel point que leur bras se touchaient presque. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle avait tout d'un coup envie de s'y blottir et de rester dans l'alcôve protectrice des bras puissants du prince.

 **"Je suis navré de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. Je voulais m'excuser plus tôt, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais vous sembliez vous éclipser"**

Elle ne répondit rien, continuant de fixer le ciel.

 **"Je ne voulais nullement vous blesser. Il est vrai qui l'est rare de voir une femme avec une épée dans les mains, mais jamais je n'ai pensé que vous pourriez être moins douée que quiconque d'autre. Après tout, je sais comment se bat votre frère, et j'aurais été réellement étonné si vous n'étiez pas aussi adroite que lui"**

Mìllyra sentais la véracité des propos de Thorin, elle savait qu'il était sincère.

 **"Je m'excuse moi aussi, je n'avais pas à vous répondre comme cela"**

 **"Oublions ça"** continua-t-il **"Amis?"** dit-il en tendant une main

Mìllyra lui sourit doucement avant de prendre sa main. Elle fut surprise de la chaleur qui dégageait de cette seule main.

 **"Je peux vous proposer quelque chose?"** demanda-t-il

 **"Je vous écoute"**

 **"Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous aider à vous entraîner"**

 **"Vous feriez ça?"** s'étonna la jeune naine

 **"Bien sûr. Je pourrais vous apprendre plusieurs parades et vous donnerais des conseils"**

 **"Vous n'êtes pas obligés. Vous avez certainement autres choses à faire"**

 **"Ça ne me dérange absolument pas"**

 **"Je vous remercie Prince"** dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête

Il lui sourit à son tour et elle sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Thorin.

 **"Vous devriez retourner à l'intérieur, il fait frais ce soir"**

 **"Je crois même que je vais rentrer"** lui dit-elle **"Je suis fatiguée"**

 **"Laissez moi vous raccompagner"** lui proposa-t-il en la ramenant dans la pièce chaude et pleine de monde

 **"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous remercie"**

Les regards noirs que lui lancèrent les autres jeunes filles présentes n'avaient pas échappé à Mìllyra. Apparemment, elles n'appréciaient pas trop l'intérêt que Thorin lui portait.

 **"Et puis, vous êtes le petit-fils du roi. Cela ne ferait-il pas mauvais genre si on vous voyait vous éclipser de la soirée de votre grand-père?"**

 **"Peu importe ce que les autres pensent. Je voudrais juste être sûr que vous arrivée chez vous saine et sauve"**

Mìllyra se sentit un peu fondre en comprenant que le prince se souciait vraiment d'elle.

 **"Comme vous voudrez"** lui dit-elle

Elle alla prévenir son père qu'elle partait et que le prince la raccompagnait. Il sembla surprit d'entendre ça, avant de lancer un regard reconnaissant en direction du jeune prince nain.

C'est donc ainsi que la jeune naine sortie de la grande salle de réception en compagnie de Thorin. Ils discutèrent doucement tout les deux le long du chemin. Elle apprit par ailleurs que tout comme elle, Thorin n'appréciait pas vraiment ces soirées données par son grand-père et que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'y assisterait même pas. Mais, ce n'était comme si on lui laissait vraiment le choix.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la maison de la jeune naine. Sur le chemin, Thorin lui avait prêté sa cape pour qu'elle se protège du froid de la montagne. Arrivée sur le perron, elle se tourna vers et lui rendis sa cape avec un sourire.

 **"Je vous remercie, Prince"**

 **"Appelez moi simplement Thorin"** lui dit-il

Elle lui sourit tendrement tandis qu'il lui prenait doucement la main avant d'en embrasser le dos.

 **"Dormez bien"** dit-il dans un sourire avant de lâcher sa main

 **"Vous aussi"** ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle avant de s'engouffrer chez elle

Elle resta quelques minutes contre la porte, tentant d'ignorer la sensation de brûlure qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque les lèvres du princes avaient touchées sa peau. Pourquoi s'emballait-elle ainsi? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le prince provoquait tant de réaction chez elle. Elle avait croisé son regard avant de rentrer, et ce qu'elle avait vu, elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. C'était un mélange d'une profonde tendresse et d'autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de calmer les battements fous de son coeur, elle alla dans sa chambre, retira sa robe et mit des vêtements de nuit avant de se glisser dans son lit froid. Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes, un inexplicable sourire accroché à ses lèvres...

 _Elle était dans cette clairière où elle s'entraînait d'habitude, là où il l'avait surprise. Mais cette fois ci, elle n'était pas là pour s'entraîner, elle espérait le voir. Bientôt, elle entendit des bruissements derrière elles, comme des branches que l'on bouge pour dégager un passage. Se retournant, elle le vit sortir des fourrés, ses yeux bleus la fixant._

 _ **"Je savais que vous viendriez"** lui dit-elle_

 _ **"Vous m'attendiez?"** demanda le prince en __s'avançant_

 ** _"Je ne sais pas trop..."_**

 _Il s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle, son souffle caressant le visage de Mìllyra. Thorin lui prit doucement une de ses mains tandis que l'autre se déplaçait vers sa joue. Quand sa paume chaude entra en contact avec la peau de la jeune naine, elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle cala bien sa joue dans la paume rugueuse du prince en fermant les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau lui brûlait, mais c'était une brûlure agréable. Ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua que Thorin s'était un peu rapproché, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent..._

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se réveilla, et elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, elle regrettait de s'être réveillé. Pourquoi avait-elle donc rêvé de ça? A moins qu'elle n'éprouve des sentiments pour le prince? A cette pensée, les battements de son coeur s'emballèrent. Donc c'était ça? De toute façon elle savait que ça ne resterait qu'un rêve. Le prince ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à une fille comme elle, alors pourquoi s'accrocher à de vaines illusions?

Essuyant des larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas sentit couler, elle se leva et s'habilla. La maison était calme, signe que tout le monde devait être partit. Elle prit dans son armoire son arc et ses flèches que son frères lui avait confectionné quelques mois plus tôt. Elle passa par la cuisine en sortant, chipant une pomme au passage, et sortit pour se rendre dans sa clairière.

Y arrivant enfin, elle sortit la cible plus ou moins bien fabriquée par elle même. Se plaçant à quelques mètres de la cible. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire en étant dans cette clairière, puis elle secoua la tête pour s'effacer ses images de la tête avant de bander son arc et de se concentrer. Elle tira une première flèche qui ne fit que frôler la cible, lui faisant une petite encoche. Elle soupira, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été très douée pour le tir à l'arc.

 **"Vous vous tenez mal"** fit une voix grave derrière elle

A cette voix, elle se raidit, la reconnaissant évidemment. Se retournant, elle se retrouva devant Thorin.

 **"Je me doutais que je vous trouverais ici"** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

 **"Que faites vous là?"** demanda-t-elle, tentant d'ignorer les images de son rêves qui tentaient de se faufiler dans son esprit

 **"Je me disais que je pourrais commencer à vous donner des conseils, si vous en voulez toujours"**

 **"Bien sûr"** accepta-t-elle avec un sourire

Il se plaça alors derrière elle, attirant ses hanches à lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle lui caresser le cou et un frisson coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui expliqua comment bien se placer et elle eu toute les peines du monde à garder son attention. Elle n'en revenait pas de constater à quel point il dégageait de chaleur. Puis ils s'écarta pour la laisser tirer. Elle banda son arc, et la flèche atteint la cible en son centre.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

 **"Merci beaucoup pour vos conseils Prince"**

 **"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, appelez moi Thorin"** lui rappela-t-il d'une voix douce

 **"Dans ce cas, Thorin, permettez que je vous pose une question"**

 **"Je vous écoute"**

 **"Pourquoi tenez vous a m'aider? Pourquoi avoir insister pour me ramener hier soir? Et pourquoi êtes vous réellement là aujourd'hui?"**

 **"Cela fait trois questions"** remarqua-t-il avec un sourire **"Et je vais vous y répondre par une seule réponse, et je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre"**

Elle acquiesça tandis qu'il poursuivait:

 **"Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais à la minute où je vous ai vu, à la seconde où j'ai croisé votre regard, rien n'a plus été pareil pour moi. Tout les jours depuis je ne cessais de penser à vous, à chaque fois que je vous croisais, j'avais envie de vous prendre dans mes bras. Je détestais chaque hommes qui s'approchait de vous, même pour une simple discussion. Et je ne vous ai jamais trouvé aussi belle que l'autre jour, lorsque je vous ai vu avec une lame dans les mains. J'ai tout de suite compris que vous étiez une jeune femme remarquable. J'ai en horreur le fait d'être loin de vous, imaginer qu'il puisse vous arriver malheur m'es insupportable. Quand je vous ai raccompagné hier soir, quand nous étions devant votre porte, je n'avais qu'une envie: vous embrasser. Et là, maintenant que vous êtes devant moi, j'en est encore envie. Mais je n'en ferais rien, car je sais que vous me repousseriez sans aucun doute. Je ne ferais rien avant d'être sûr que mes sentiments sont réciproques, autrement je les tairais, même si se sera certainement la chose la plus dure que j'aurais à faire de toute ma vie, je le ferais"**

Mìllyra n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réellement entendu Thorin, fils de Thrain, futur roi d'Erebor, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Un flot de chaleur c'était répandue en elle quand elle entendit ses paroles. Elle s'approcha un peu de lui, qui ne la regardait pas. Ses joues c'étaient un peu colorées après sa déclaration, et Mìllyra sentait qu'il avait peur de sa réaction.

 **"Vous auriez dû le faire"** finit-elle par dire tandis que Thorin la fixait avec des yeux perplexes **"Hier soir, vous auriez dû. Je ne vous aurait pas repousser, j'aurais certainement été un peu surprise, mais j'aurais été incapable de vous repousser"** lui dit-elle tandis que les yeux bleus du prince s'illuminèrent

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte la veille, mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il affronte sa crainte et qu'il l'embrasse.

Thorin se rapprocha un peu d'elle, posa une main sur sa joue tandis que Mìllyra appuyait inconsciemment son visage contre cette paume chaude et rugueuse. Son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'elle pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Sa peau la brûlait là où celle de Thorin la touchait, mais c'était une brûlure agréable, dans laquelle elle se serait consumée avec plaisir.

Thorin rapproche son visage d'elle, et pendant quelques secondes, elle eu peur que ce ne soit une nouvelle fois qu'un rêve et qu'elle ne se réveille. Mais il ne s'agissait nullement d'un rêve, elle s'en rendit compte quand les lèvres de Thorin se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Son baiser fut doux et tendre, son pouce caressant doucement le visage de la jeune naine. Mìllyra posa alors à son tour une main sur le visage de Thorin, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Sa seconde main était posé à l'emplacement de son coeur, et elle pouvait le sentir battre aussi fort que le siens.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit, leurs deux coeurs battaient à l'unisson, tel les deux parties d'un même corps, d'un même organe. Elle le sentais maintenant, Thorin était sa moitié, son autre, son Unique. Elle ne s'était jamais sentis aussi complète que dans ses bras protecteurs. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à se perdre dans l'étreinte de l'autre. Jamais Thorin n'avait été plus heureux. Il avait tellement craint que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés, et pourtant elle l'aimait autant que lui semblait l'aimer. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait compris, dès qu'il avait croisé ses yeux marrons, il avait compris que son destin serait pour toujours lié à celui de la jeune naine et pour rien au monde il ne voulait la perdre.

Seulement, il ne savait pas que bientôt, quelque chose allait tout lui arracher, y compris celle pour qui il serait prêt à tout...

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu**

 **Petite review? Pour me faire plaisir :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jamais seul**

 **Coucou! Et bien, je ne pensais pas que cette petite hisoire plairait autant que ça :)**

 **Mais je ne m'en plaint pas (il manquerait plus que ça) au contraire :)**

 **En tout cas merci à Syrene-T, aliena wyvern, L'Oubliee, JudyOswald et Gin Lise pour leur review qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir**

 **Gin Lise: je suis ravi de voir que tu as aimé le précédent chapitre, malgré le côté "fleur bleue" ;) mais je vais sans doute y modifier quelques petites choses. J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avant de continuer, petit cours d'histoire sur la Terre-Du-Milieu:**

 **Smaug arrive en 2770**

 **Thorin est né en 2746, Frérin en 2751 et Dìs en 2760. Ils ont donc respectivement 24, 19 et 10 ans au moment de l'arrivée de Smaug**

 **Balin est né en 2763, il a donc 7 ans à l'arrivée de Smaug (et oui, il est même plus jeune que Dìs)**

 **Groìn et Fundin sont frère.**

 **Fundin est le père de Balin et Dwalin (pas encore né quand Smaug arrive, il naît en 2772)**

 **Groìn est le père d'Oìn et Gloìn, qui ne sont pas nés ni l'un ni l'autre quand Smaug attaque (2774 pour l'un et 2783 pour l'autre). Il s'agit donc du grand père de Gimli (oui, je sais, ça fait bizarre)**

 **Je n'invente rien, ma source vient du site tolkiendil (si vous voulez aller voir)**

 **Et oui, vous l'aurez compris, Thorin est donc normalement le plus vieux de la compagnie au moment de la quête.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Allez, je vous laisse tranquille**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **L'an 2770 du Troisième Age-Quelques jours avant l'arrivée de Smaug**

Quatre ans que désormais Thorin et Mìllyra s'étaient avoués leur sentiments l'un à l'autre. Durant toutes ces années, peu de gens savaient pour eux deux. Il n'y avait à vrai dire que le père de Mìllyra et son frère ainsi que le père de Thorin qui étaient au courant. Mais depuis quelques temps, les jours devinrent de plus en plus sombres dans la montagne. La folie de Thror grandissait de jour en jour, et personne ne pouvait rien faire. La découverte de l'Arkenstone quelques mois plus tôt semblait accentuer sa folie. Il passait les plupart de ses journées dans sa salle aux trésors, au mileux de ses joyaux et de ses pièces d'or. Seul à ruminer Mahal savait quoi. Son fils, Thrain, dirigeait presque la montagne à sa place. Thror avait demandé à ce que tous lui rende hommage, même Thranduil le roi Sylvestre de Mirkwood. Toute la famille royale s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale du souverain.

Un jour, Mìllyra et Thorin était dans cette clairières, qu'ils avaient rebaptisés d'ailleurs "leur clairière", allongés, Mìllyra lovée dans les bras de Thorin, tandis que lui jouait avec une de ses mèches blondes.

 **"Comment ça se passe? Avec ton grand-père?"** demanda la naine qui savait par Thorin ce qui lui arrivait

 **"Je ne sais pas trop. Les choses ne semblent pas s'arranger. Je crains même que ça empire. Il ne sort jamais de cette salle, je me demande même si il dort. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, et mon père non plus"** soupira-t-il **"J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver"**

 **"Que veux-tu qu'il arrive?"** demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux

 **"Je ne sais pas trop. L'autre jour il a bien faillit attaquer un garde qui faisait une ronde pas très loin de la salle du trésor parce qu'il le soupçonnait de vouloir le voler. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si moi et d'autres n'étions pas arrivés"**

 **"Tout vas s'arranger, tu verras"** tenta de le tranquilliser Mìllyra tout en se blottissant contre lui

 **"Je l'espère"** soupira Thorin en embrassant le sommet du crâne de la jeune naine **"Il faut qu'on y retourne"** dit-il après quelques minutes

 **"Je sais. Mais je suis bien là"** avoua la naine avec un sourire

Quelques jours plus tôt, Thorin avait demandé à son grand-père de les fiancer, mais étant donné l'état dans lequel il était, c'était à son père qu'il avait demandé qui avait accepté. Puis Thorin avait demandé la main de Mìllyra à son père qui avait accepté avec joie. Et en ce jour, Thrain allait faire l'annonce de leur fiançailles au peuple.

 **"Lyra, nous sommes les premiers concernés, je pense que ça ferait mauvais genre si nous étions absents. Tu ne pense pas amrâlê?"**

 **"Tu as sans doute raison"** acquiesça-t-elle un peu de mauvaise grâce **"D'accord, on y va"**

Ils se relevèrent et tandis que Mìllyra commençait à partir, Thorin l'a retint par la taille et l'embrassa doucement. Ils repartirent alors tout les deux en direction de la cité. Mìllyra alla se changer et mettre une robe bleu foncé avant de se diriger vers le couloir privé menant à la salle du trône. La porte était juste a gauche du grand trône de pierre et elle devait pénétrer dans la salle avec Thorin juste après Thrain. De l'autre côté de la porte, elle pouvait entendre la rumeur de la foule amassée dans la vaste pièce et cette constatation n'aida pas à faire descendre la nervosité qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Thorin dû le sentir car il l'attira à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille:

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien se passer"**

Mìllyra tenta de s'en convaincre, mais elle sentait tout de même les sourdes palpitations de son coeur résonner dans sa poitrine, puis ses mains étaient rendues moites par le stresse et elle ne cessait de les essuyer sur sa robe, en vain.

Vint finalement le moment d'entrer dans la salle. Thrain entra le premier, suivit de Mìllyra et de Thorin, puis de son jeune frère Frérin, alors âgé de 19 ans. Leur soeur Dìs, n'ayant à cette époque que 10 ans, était restée avec sa nourrice. Depuis quelques années, Mìllyra s'était beaucoup rapprochée de la famille royale. Elle s'entendait bien avec Frérin, qui était de nature joyeuse et à toujours trouver le meilleure même dans les pires situations. Dìs s'était montrée un peu réservée au début avec elle, mais au fil du temps, elle s'était prise d'affection pour Mìllyra, et cette dernière aimait beaucoup la petite naine. Très vite, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un à contrarier, même du haut de ses 10 ans elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Hélas, Mìllyra n'eu jamais l'occasion de rencontrer la mère de Thorin, Dilgà. Elle était décédée peu de temps après la naissance de sa fille, mais Thorin lui avait assuré que sa mère l'aurait sans doute beaucoup appréciée. Quant à Thrain, il se montrait toujours très aimable envers la jeune naine et avait été ravi en apprenant que son fils avait trouvé quelqu'un, et l'avait presque tout de suite accepté. Ainsi, Mìllyra passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de la famille royale. Son père ne s'en plaignait pas, lui même connaissant bien cette famille.

Et la voilà maintenant, habillée d'une robe bleue foncée, à côté du grand trône de pierre et devant une immense assemblée composée du peuple, mais aussi de nobles et même le Seigneur Girion, seigneur de Dale, avait fait le déplacement. Voir tout ces gens face à elle n'aida pas pour sa nervosité. Elle avait l'impression que tous la fixait et la jugeait. Quand ils étaient entrée dans l'immense salle, un silence religieux avait prit place sous la voûte de la salle du trône, un silence bien trop angoissant au goût de Mìllyra.

 **"Amis de Dale, nobles et seigneurs, peuple d'Erebor"** commença Thrain **"Si je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire une grande annonce. En temps normal, c'est au Roi de faire une annonce comme celle-ci, mais le Roi mon père étant très occupé ces derniers temps m'a demandé de me tenir là devant vous à sa place aujourd'hui. J'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer les fiançailles de mon premier né, mon fils Thorin, héritier légitime du trône et de Demoiselle Mìllyra, fille d'Elrod, haut conseiller du roi"**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris à en faire trembler la roche résonna dans la grande salle. Ce genre de nouvelle faisait toujours place à une grande joie pour tous. Et pourtant, Mìllyra ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les regards assassins et pleins de dégoûts que lançaient certaines filles de nobles. Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait aux yeux de la naine, c'était qu'elle et Thorin allaient se dire oui à la date qu'ils avaient fixés 5 mois plus tard.

Et puis soudainement, une vérité à laquelle elle n'avait pas songé s'imposa à elle: Thorin était appelé à devenir roi un jour. Ce qui voulait dire qu'en devenant sa femme, elle était amené à devenir reine. Reine du plus puissant royaume nain de la Terre-Du-Milieu. Cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Thorin, c'était juste qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchie avant et maintenant qu'elle y songeait, ça la terrifia un peu. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment diriger un royaume. Bien sûr, se serait surtout à Thorin de diriger, mais elle aurait aussi son rôle à jouer non?

Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête tandis que Thrain continuait son discours (qu'elle n'avait écouté qu'à moitié). Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle et Thorin s'étaient un peu avancés face à la foule, ni que tous s'étaient inclinés devant eux avant de les acclamer.

Puis ils étaient tous ressortis, mais Mìllyra restait ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Tandis qu'elle marchait sans savoir où avec Thorin, celui-ci la tira de sa rêverie.

 **"Lyra?"** appela-t-il

 **"Mmh?"** répondit-elle un peu distraitement

 **"Ça fait plusieurs minutes que tu sembles ailleurs. Tout vas bien?"**

 **"Oh, oui oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées"**

 **"Quelles genre de pensées?"**

 **"Et bien, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose tout à l'heure, pendant le discours de ton père"** Thorin la regarda avec sérieux, l'encourageant à poursuivre **"Oui, je me suis souvenue que tu deviendras roi un jour"**

 **"Oui, un jour ou l'autre. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en savait rien quand même"** dit-il d'un ton moqueur

 **"Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ça impliquait que moi je deviendrais reine et ça m'inquiète"** avoua-t-elle

 **"Ça ne vas pas te faire changer d'avis dis moi?"** demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement inquiète

Mìllyra le regarda dans les yeux et et remarqua qu'ils étaient embrumés d'inquiétude

 **"Bien sûr que non amrâl. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de t'épouser"** le rassura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser **"Je t'aime, et j'ai l'intention de le montrer à tous en devenant ta femme"** ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras

 **"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?"**

 **"Toi tu as grandi dans ce milieu. Depuis ta naissance on t'apprends à gouverner un royaume. Moi je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire"**

 **"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On a encore du temps avant de monter sur le trône. Tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre, tu verras. Et puis je serais là moi"**

Elle acquiesça contre lui, quelque peu rassurée par ses mots. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent doucement quand des pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Se retournant, ils virent arriver un nain à la barbe hirsute et rousse, une hache attachée à sa ceinture.

 **"Prince Thorin** " dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement **"Ma Dame** **"** salua-t-il respectueusement Mìllyra

 **"Et bien Groìn, qu'y a-t-il?"** lui demanda Thorin

 **"Et bien, déjà, je vous souhaite mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles** **"** commença-t-il tandis que Mìllyra hochait la tête de reconnaissance **"Et je vous cherchait mon prince, car mon frère, Fundin, voudrait vous parler. Je crois qu'il s'agit du Roi votre grand-père"**

Thorin le regarda gravement, visiblement perplexe mais aussi inquiet.

 **"Vas-y"** l'encouragea Mìllyra **"Je dois aller voir mon frère de toute façon"**

Il l'embrassa alors doucement avant de partir avec Groìn le long du couloir sombre. Mìllyra connaissait bien Groìn et Fundin. Ce dernier était, au même titre que son père Elrod, un haut membre du conseil du Roi et tout deux étaient de vieux amis. Souvent Fundin était venu chez eux pour un dîner où juste pour discuter avec son père. Elle avait aussi déjà rencontrer la femme de Fundin, Helrìä, et leur fils Balin qui avait désormais 7 ans. Fundin était un nain arborant une barbe aussi brune que celle de son frère était rousse, mais elle était moins hirsute, ses yeux était d'un marron profond et il était quelqu'un de très sage. Alors que son frère Groìn était plus porté sur les combat. Il était d'ailleurs un guerrier aguerris et redoutable. Mìllyra avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir combattre, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été impressionnée par la force qui émanait de ce nain.

Mìllya se retrouva finalement chez elle où elle trouva son frère confortablement assis dans un fauteuil près du feu entrain de lire. Entendant du bruit, Eldren leva vers elle ses yeux vert et lui adressa un sourire.

 **"Alors ça y est, tu est officiellement la fiancée de Thorin, fils de Thrain, prince d'Erebor et futur roi"**

 **"Et** **oui"** dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil près de lui **"Adad n'est pas là?"**

 **"Non, il est partit avec Fundin"**

 **"Et bien, Thorin doit-être avec eux à l'heure qu'il est"** Eldren lui lança un regard interrogateur **"Fundin voulait lui parler"** expliqua-t-elle

Un silence prit place entre eux, seulement brisé par les crépitements du feu dans l'âtre.

 **"Tu semblais un peu nerveuse tout à l'heure"** lança soudainement Eldren

 **"Pas un peu nerveuse, extrêmement stressée"** rectifia-t-elle son frère **"Attend, tu étais là?"**

 **"Bien sûr! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rater les fiançailles de ma petite soeur"** lui dit-il avec un sourire tendre

Elle lui sourit à son tour. Elle aimait tendrement son frère. Elle pouvait tout lui dire, il n'était pas seulement son frère. Il était son meilleur ami, son confident.

 **"Tu veux pas qu'on aille s'entraîner un peu?** **"** proposa-t-elle **"** **Ça fait longtemps"**

 **"La fiancée d'un prince ne devrait pas manier les armes"** remarqua-t-il d'une voix sarcastique

 **"Parce que tu crois que depuis qu'on est fiancé je n'ai plus touché une épée? Il m'entraîne depuis qu'on est ensemble alors je peux t'assurer que ça ne le dérange absolument pas. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'as pas à discuter! Tu viens avec moi, c'est un ordre"** ordonna-t-elle avec néanmoins un petit sourire

 **"Puisque c'est un ordre, je me dois d'obéir"** dit Eldren en mimant une révérence

Tout deux partirent alors dans un grand rire. Eldren partit chercher deux épées, dont une que Mìllyra ne connaissait pas. Il lui tandis cette dernière et la naine l'observa attentivement. Elle était légère et la lame était gravée de runes naines à la base. Le pommeau était finement décoré.

 **"D'où est-ce que tu l'as tient?"** demanda Mìllyra, intéressée

 **"Je l'ai faite"** répondit son frère **"Elle est pour toi"** ajouta-t-il

Mìllyra le regarda avec de grands yeux.

 **"Pour moi?"**

 **"Oui, une sorte de cadeau de mariage en avance. Normalement, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on offre à une mariée, mais j'ai voulu faire dans l'original"** plaisanta-t-il

 **"Elle est magnifique"** souffla-t-elle

Elle n'en revenait pas que son frère avait fait une arme pareil. Elle savait qu'il était doué aux forges, mais pas à ce point là.

 **"Que veulent dire les runes?"** demanda-t-elle

 **"D'un côté, se sont les noms de papa, maman et moi, et de l'autre j'y ai mis le tiens et celui de Thorin"**

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

 **"Merci"** dit-elle contre lui **"Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, tu seras toujours mon grand-frère"**

Elle savait qu'une fois mariée, elle verrait moins souvent sa famille. Mais elle savait aussi que jamais Thorin ne l'empêcherait de la voir si elle en avait envie.

 **"Je serais toujours là pour toi nun'anu'. Toujours et à jamais. E abnuth"**

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant de décider pour partir pour la clairière, à l'abris des regards. Car Eldren avait raison, si il était mal vu qu'une femme utilise les armes, c'était encore pire pour la fiancée d'un prince. Ils quittèrent ensemble la maison familiale et se retrouvèrent dans la grande clairière. Ils s'entraînèrent pendant environ deux heures avant qu'Eldren dise stop.

 **"Déjà?"** lança Mìllyra avec une moue un peu boudeuse

 **"Je te rappel que ce soir il y a un dîner au royaume en l'honneur de tes fiançailles avec Thorin. Il faut tu ailles te préparer, c'est dans deux heures. Et puisque moi aussi j'y vais, étant de ta famille, je dois aussi me montrer présentable"**

Mìllyra acquiesça et sortit de la clairière avec son frère. Il est vrai que ce dîner lui était sortit de la tête. Ils arrivèrent finalement chez eux, et entendant des voix dans le salon, ils y entrèrent. Ils virent alors leur père en grande discussion avec Thorin. Ce dernier, en voyant Mìllyra lui lança un grand sourire. La jeune naine déposa son épée et alla se mettre près de lui qui passa un bras autour d'elle. L'épée n'avait pas échappée au père de la naine qui lui lança un regard un peu désapprobateur.

 **"Tu sais que n'es pas censée utiliser une arme"** lui dit-il d'une voix un peu sévère

 **"Oui je le sais Adad, mais ne me fais pas croire que tu ne savais pas que j'allais m'entraîner en cachette et tu ne m'en as jamais empêcher"**

 **"Même si j'avais essayé, ça n'aurait servit à rien"** soupira-t-il **"Tu ressemble bien à ta mère pour ça"** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendre

Mìllyra sourit à l'entente de ses mots. Sa mère était décédée quand elle avait 10 ans et elle lui manquait énormément. Elle aurait tellement voulut qu'elle soit encore là.

 **"Excusez nous"** intervint Thorin **"Mais il faut qu'on aille se préparer pour ce soir amrâlê**

La naine acquiesça avant de commencer à sortir de la maison, non sans lancer un " **A tout à l'heure"** en direction de son père et son frère.

Thorin accompagna la naine jusqu'à la porte des appartements qu'on lui avait assigné avant de l'y laisser non sans l'embrasser avant. Mìllyra entra dans la pièce et se retrouva dans une très grande pièce, baignée d'une lumière chaleureuse filtrant à travers une grande fenêtre. Le sol était recouvert d'un lourd tapis en peau de bête, une grande tapisserie recouvrait un mur tout entier et sur les autres étaient gravés différentes parties de l'histoire naine. Une grande cheminée de pierre et décorée de gravure d'or réchauffait la pièce. Mìllyra commença par aller se laver dans la grande salle de bain adjacente avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Mìllyra vit entrer trois naines d'à peu près son âge. L'une avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, la peau métissée et les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. La secondes arborait une chevelure rousse qui descendait en cascade le long de son dos, jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos, ses yeux étaient d'un vert clairs et des petites tâches de rousseur parsemaient son nez en trompette. La troisième ressemblait un peu à la première, sauf que sa chevelure était un peu plus clair, mais ses yeux étaient les mêmes.

 **"Ma Dame"** commença la première **"Je suis Bêlkhi, et voici Zhâldh"** présenta-t-elle celle à la chevelure de feux **"Et ma soeur Nâlkhi"** finit-elle de présenter

 **"Pour vous servir"** dirent-elles d'une même voix

 **"Nous venons pour vous aider à vous habiller"** lui apprit la rousse, Zhâldh, de sa voix fluette

Mìllyra acquiesça tandis que Bêlkhi se dirigeait déjà vers l'imposante armoire sculptée. Elle en sortit une robe couleur caramel. Les trois naines l'aidèrent à la mettre avant que Nâlkhi ne passe derrière elle pour serrer son corsage. La robe la mettait en valeur, s'accordant avec la couleur de ses yeux, elle laissait ses épaules nues, les manches en mousseline laissait apercevoir ses bras tandis que le buste était brodé avec des fils dorés. A ses pieds, elle passa de petites chaussures légères.

 **"Allez vous asseoir à la coiffeuse s'il vous plait"** lui demanda gentiment Zhâldh **"Je vais m'occuper de vos cheveux"**

Mìllyra obéit et s'assit devant la coiffeuse, face à son reflet. La naine aux cheveux de feux passa derrière elle et commença à la coiffer. Elle lui fit une coiffure sophistiquée, avec plusieurs tresses, puis remonta le tout en un chignon, laissant deux mèches ondulées retomber le long de son cou.

Mìllyra n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe autant d'elle. Quand tout fut terminé, elle se releva et les trois naines l'observèrent, admirant leur travail.

 **"Vous êtes magnifique"** la complimenta Bêlkhi

 **"Le prince a vraiment beaucoup de chance"** ajouta sa soeur avec un sourire

Mìllyra s'observa dans le miroir, ne se reconnaissant pas. Elle devait admettre que les naines avaient fait un travail remarquable.

 **"C'est à vous dont revient tout le mérite"** annonça Mìllyra **"J'espère juste que votre remarquable travail ne fera pas trop d'ombre à Thorin"** plaisanta-t-elle

 **"Oh, c'est sûr que vous lui ferez de l'ombre"** plaisanta à son tour la rousse **"Vous en ferez à tout le monde"**

Mìllyra lui sourit quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Nâlki alla ouvrir pour voir apparaître le prince. Elle le laissa passer en s'inclinant doucement, vite imitée par les deux autres. Lorsque Thorin vit Mìllyra, il ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur. Jamais il n'avait vu de femme si magnifique

 **"Vous pouvez y aller"** congédia doucement Thorin

Les trois naines sortirent, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle

 **"Tu es...splendide"** complimenta Thorin, qui semblait vraiment subjugué

 **"Je te remercie, mon prince"** lui dit-elle avec un sourire flattée, mais ses joues se colorèrent néanmoins d'un léger rouge **"Mais tout le mérite revient à Bêlkhi, Nâlkhi et Zhâldh. Ce sont elles qui ont fait tout le travail"**

 **"Jamais elles n'auraient puent obtenir pareille merveille sur quiconque d'autre"** ajouta néanmoins le prince

Mìllyra sentit ses joues s'embraser plus que jamais tandis que Thorin ricanait un peu de sa réaction. Elle savait qu'il aimait la faire rougir, et il ne s'en privait pas.

 **"Nous pouvons y aller?"** demanda-t-il en lui tendant un bras

Elle acquiesça en saisissant son bras. Avant de sortir, Thorin l'embrassa doucement puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception.

La soirée se passa bien, sans encombre. Mais le roi brillait par son absence. Il était encore dans cette salle remplie d'or, comme il le faisait tout les jours depuis près d'un mois. Thorin était content que sa grand-mère ne soit plus là pour voir ça, lui personnellement avait un peu honte de voir que son grand-père délaissait son royaume pour un tas de pièce et quand il avait tenté de le résonner, Thror l'avait violemment expulsé de la salle, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre et le menaçant presque de le tuer.

Oui, les jours à Erebor était de plus en plus lugubre et cette soirée fut l'une des dernières qu'ils passèrent tranquillement. La petite Dìs dansait avec son grand frère, se mettant sur les pieds de ce dernier et le laissant mener la danse. Mais Mìllyra n'arrivait pas à ressentir toutes les réjouissances de cette soirée, elle sentait que le mal qui rongeait Thror allait avoir de terribles répercussions sur la montagne, elle avait la sensation que quelque chose de mauvais avançait inexorablement vers eux, et Oh combien elle aurait voulu se tromper...

Deux jours après cette soirée, rien ne semblait normal. Thorin le sentais dans l'air. Il alla sur les remparts et constata que le vent soufflait fort, comme si un ouragan venait du nord. Puis les pins au flanc de la montagne craquaient et grinçaient. C'est alors que Thorin comprit en sentant le vent brûlant sur son visage.

 **"Groìn"** appela-t-il **"Sonne l'alarme"** ordonna-t-il en regardant le ciel gris **"Appel tout de suite la garde!"**

 **"Qu'y a-t-il?"** demanda le nain roux

 **"Un dragon"** répondit Thorin avant de regarder avec horreur le ciel et de se tourner vers l'intérieur de la montagne et d'hurler **"UN DRAGON!"**

C'est alors qu'un grand dragon doré arriva sur Dale. Il se déchaîna avec une folie furieuse sur cette petite ville des Hommes, qui n'était pourtant rien pour le dragon. Smaug était venu. Dale se retrouva sous l'assaut des flammes tandis que Thorin rassemblait la garde devant les grandes portes d'Erebor. Apercevant son frère il l'appela.

 **"Frérin! Trouve Lyra et Dìs! Mettez vous à l'abris et dès que vous le pouvez vous sortez d'ici"**

 **"Mais..."** commença son jeune frère

 **"Vas-y!"** lui ordonna Thorin d'une voix plus forte

Son jeune frère partit au pas de course tandis qu'il voyait les flammes de Smaug passer dans l'embrasure de la grande porte. Il pouvait l'entendre rugir avec rage et se jeter sur la porte. Finalement cette dernière explosa sous une gerbe de flamme brûlante. Thorin se mit à terre tandis que Smaug lâchait ses flammes sur eux, puis il vit le grand dragon poursuivre sa course mortelle, mais il remarqua un mouvement sur sa droite et quand il tourna la tête il sentit son coeur s'arrêter...

 **OoOoO**

Avant que le dragon n'attaque Dale, Mìllyra était avec la petite Dìs entrain de se balader quand soudainement elle vit les nains autour d'elle s'agiter, ce que ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer Dìs.

 **"Lyra!"** appela la petite en tirant sur sa manche **"Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tout le monde cours?"**

Mìllyra pouvait sentir l'inquiétude pointer dans la voix de l'enfant et tenta de la rassurer:

 **"Ce n'est sans doute rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je suis là"**

Lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras dans une alcôve protectrice. Elle considérait vraiment Dìs comme sa petite soeur, et elle était prête à tout pour la protéger. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, mais Mìllyra sentait bien qui se passait quelque chose de grave.

 **"Lyra!"**

Entendit-elle appeler derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit Frérin courir vers elles.

 **"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"** demanda-t-elle

 **"Viens, je dois vous mettre toutes les deux à l'abris"**

 **"A l'abris? Comment ça à l'abris? Frérin dis moi ce qu'il se passe?"**

 **"Un dragon"** lui répondit simplement Frérin

Mìllyra ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cela et elle sentit Dìs serrer un peu plus fort sa main.

 **"Où est Thorin?"**

 **"Il tente de défendre la grande porte"**

Mìllyra sentit un vent de panique monter en elle. Face au dragon, il n'avait aucune chance.

 **"Emmène ta soeur. Cachez vous"** dit-elle en poussant Dìs vers Frérin

 **"Non Lyra, je ne te laisserait pas"** refusa le nain

 **"Je vais rejoindre Thorin, tout ira bien"**

 **"Reste avec moi Lyra"** la supplia Dìs de sa petite voix

Mìllyra s'accroupit face à elle de sorte à la regarder dans les yeux, ses grands yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de Thorin.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas uzbadnâtha. On va se revoir, je te le promet"**

La petite la serra dans ses bras avant que Frérin ne la tire en arrière pour l'emmener avec lui. Elle se dirigea vers la grande porte où un grand bruit se faisait entendre. Un grand nombre de nain était rassemblé devant, l'épée à la main. En première ligne ce tenait Thorin et juste à côté Eldren.

Mìllyra sentit son coeur se serrer quand elle vit deux des hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde en danger. Le dragon donnait de grand coup contre la porte. Cette dernière, pourtant dans un métal des plus solide, pliait sous le poids. Puis la porte explosa sous un torrent de flamme. Des pièces de métal venant de la porte volaient en tout sens et Mìllyra sentit quelque chose rentrer profondément dans son ventre. Baissant le regard, elle vit qu'elle avait reçu une longue barre de métal en plein dans le ventre. Son sang coulait abondamment et elle s'écroula au sol.

 **oOoOo**

Quand Thorin vit Mìllyra tomber, il se précipita vers elle. Une barre de métal venant de la porte lui transperçait le ventre. Mais que faisait-elle là? Thorin ne comprenait pas, elle aurait dû se mettre à l'abris. Eldren avait lui aussi vu sa soeur et était lui aussi agenouillé près d'elle.

 **"Lyra"** souffla Thorin **"Pourquoi étais-tu là? Tu aurais dû te cacher puis partir"**

 **"Je vou-voulais voir si tu allais bi-bien"** tenta-t-elle de dire, malgré le sang qui obstruait sa gorge

 **"Thorin"** dit Eldren **"Le roi est repartit en direction de la salle du trésor. Tu devrais aller le chercher"** le prince nain le regarda longuement **"Je m'occupe d'elle"**

Thorin acquiesça, embrassa Mìllyra en lui soufflant **"Je reviens"** puis il partit en direction de la salle du trône. Son grand père était à l'entrée, tandis que Smaug s'engloutissait sous les montagnes d'or. Thror fit tomber l'Arkenstone et s'apprêtait à aller la chercher quand Thorin l'en empêcha et le tira en arrière.

Il retournèrent vers l'entrée et Thorin remarqua que Eldren et Mìllyra n'étaient plus là. Sortant en toute hâte, poussant les gens à fuir hors de la montagne soudainement transformée en tombeau. Il vit un peu plus loin Eldren agenouillé près d'une forme allongée. Se précipitant dans cette direction, il remarqua que son frère était également présent et qu'il empêchait Dìs de regarder. Les joues de Frérin étaient striées de larmes et il vit que les épaules d'Eldren bougeaient au rythme de ses sanglots.

Thorin sentit la panique le gagner et s'approchant un peu plus, il vit sa Lyra, allongée sur le sol les yeux fermés. Sa peau était aussi pâle que la mort et ses cheveux blond encadrait son visage. Tombant à genoux près d'elle, il prit son corps, délesté de la barre de fer, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il laissa ses larmes couler librement, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une part de lui même. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il y avait encore quelques jours, ils fêtaient leur fiançailles, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle gisait morte. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils étaient passé d'une journée pleine de joie, à une journée où la mort et la ruine avait prit place. Il n'avait plus rien: ni foyer, ni la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait tout perdu.

Il vit plus loin les elfes de Mirkwood arriver et il les appela à l'aide. Mais Thranduil s'était contenté de faire demi tour. C'est alors qu'une haine sans nom s'écoula dans ses veines. Une rage meurtrière envers les elfes, mais surtout envers Smaug qui lui avait tout prit. Il se jura alors qu'un jour il se vengerais, il la vengerait. Qu'un jour il reprendrait cette terre et que Smaug mourrait...

* * *

 **Voili voilou**

 **Le prochain chapitre (et dernier normalement) se passe très longtemps après**

 **Traduction des quelques mots Khuzdul:**

 **Amrâlê:** **mon amour**

 **Amrâl: amour**

 **Adad: papa**

 **Nun'anu: petite soeur**

 **E abnuth: je le jure**

 **Uzbadnâtha:** **princesse**

 **En espérant que ça vous ai plu, ah et quand je parle des femmes de Fundin et de Thrain, j'ai évidemment complètement inventé leur nom puisqu'on ne les connait pas**

 **Bref, une pitite review quand même? :D**

 **Gros Bisous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JAMAIS SEUL**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard. Désolé mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps a écrire ce chapitre, je n'y arrivait pas (et encore, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite)**

 **Enfin, merci à Gin Lise, Syrene-T et aliena wyvern pour leur review.**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire**

 **Note de l'auteur: oui, je dis 171 ans après car la quête se passe exactement 171 après l'arrivée de Smaug à Erebor en 2770 et la quête à lieu en 2941. Voilà c'est tout. Ah et les dialogues en italiques se sont les morts qui parlent**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

Exactement 171 ans étaient passés depuis que Smaug s'était emparé de la montagne. 171 ans durant lesquels Thorin ruminait, ressassant ses souvenirs, n'oubliant jamais et ne pardonnant jamais. Il avait vécut pendant plusieurs années aux Montagnes Bleues avec les siens. Il avait vu la moitié de sa famille disparaître dans la Bataille d'Azanulbizar 29 ans après la Désolation de Smaug. Il avait assisté à la naissance de ses deux neveux 89 ans après la perte de la montagne avec d'abord Fili puis son petit frère Kili cinq ans plus tard. Tant d'années avaient passées, et jamais elle ne quitta son esprit. Chaque jour il pensait à elle. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était toujours près de lui. Lui ne la voyait pas et ne l'entendait pas, mais elle oui. Chaque jour depuis sa mort elle était restée là. Lors de la bataille, elle était là, voyant Frérin se faire tuer, ainsi que Thror. Pas une seule fois elle ne l'avait laissé. Elle la vu devenir petit à petit ce nain plein de rancœur et de rage.

La seule fois où elle l'avait réellement vu heureux, c'était quand ses neveux étaient nés. Même morte, Mìllyra pouvait sentir que Thorin adorait Fili et Kili, elle le voyait bien. A chaque fois qu'il était avec eux, son visage s'illuminait et elle savait qu'il les considéraient comme ses fils, des fils qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle.

Puis les années ont passées, Smaug n'avait plus été vu depuis qu'il avait prit possession de la montagne et Thorin cherchait son père, car il était sûr qu'il était en vie, et Mìllyra aussi. En effet, étant morte, elle pouvait voir les fantômes de ceux qui mourraient. Elle avait vu celui de Frérin quitter son corps et se retrouver près d'elle. Elle se souvenait encore de sa réaction quand il l'avait vu:

 _ **"Lyra"**_ avait-il soufflé, un sourire éclairant son visage

 _ **"Bonjour Frérin"**_ avait-elle répondu _**"Je suis désolée"**_ ajouta-t-elle

Frérin l'avait regardé sans comprendre avant de voir son corps ensanglanté au sol.

 _ **"Oh"**_ avait-il comprit _**"Mais toi, tu n'es pas partie?"**_

 _ **"Non, je l'attends"**_ répondit-elle d'une voix douce

Frérin avait hoché la tête.

 _ **"Dans ce cas, on se voit de l'autre côté"**_ avait-il dit dans un sourire

Mìllyra avait acquiescé avant que Frérin ne disparaisse. Elle avait vu aussi Thror disparaître, et de nombreux autres, mais elle était absolument certaine de ne pas avoir vu Thrain.

Et voilà qu'en l'an 2939, Thorin était à Bree après une énième rumeur selon laquelle on aurait vu Thrain. Il s'était arrêté à l'auberge du Poney Fringant quand un homme vint s'asseoir face à lui. Il était grand, entièrement vêtu de gris et une longue barbe lui tombant jusqu'à la taille. Mìllyra avait entendu parlé de lui: Gandalf le Gris. Elle les écouta discuter et quand le magicien parla de reprendre Erebor, Mìlllyra ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _ **"Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte le vieux"**_ pensa-t-elle _**"Thorin ne doit pas retourner dans cette montagne"**_

Mìllyra savait qu'il n'y avait que la mort qui l'attendait là bas. Elle voulait le retrouver, plus que tout, mais elle voulait aussi qu'il la rejoigne le plus tard possible. Thorin écouta attentivement le magicien tandis que Mìllyra lui hurlait presque dessus, mais bien évidemment elle parlait dans le vide (littéralement).

 _ **"Thorin, tu sais très bien que c'est de la folie!"**_ dit-elle à voix haute, malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre _**"Je t'en prit ne fait pas ça!"**_

Au final, Thorin accepta la proposition du magicien, au grand désespoir de la naine.

 _ **"Espèce de crétin"**_ souffla-t-elle _**"Si jamais tu meure, je te jure que je vais t'en faire baver pour l'éternité"**_

Le coup de grâce lui a été porté quand elle sut que ses deux neveux voulaient l'accompagner.

 _ **"Alors vous, vous êtes aussi idiots que votre oncle"**_ dit-elle

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter les suppliques de leur mère Dìs.

 **"Amad"** avait commencé Fili **"En tant qu'héritier, tu sais que c'est mon devoir de suivre Thorin"**

 **"Je comprend mon fils, mais je ne comprend pas que ton frère veuille partir aussi. Il est bien trop jeune"**

 **"Si mon oncle et mon frère partent"** expliqua Kili **"Je pense que je dois y aller aussi. Je mourrais de honte d'être laisser derrière. Je t'en prit Amad"**

Dìs, les larmes aux yeux, s'était alors tourné vers Thorin et lança de sa voix la plus menaçante:

 **"Je jure par tout les Valars, que si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à mes fils Thorin, je jure que je te tue. C'est compris? Vous avez intérêt à revenir tout les trois en vie, ou alors je ne vous le pardonnerait pas"**

 **"Tout ira bien nun'anu', je te le promet. Bientôt, Erebor sera de nouveau à nous, et nous seront tous vengés"** lui dit Thorin en la regardant dans les yeux

Bien évidemment, Mìllyra savait que Dìs avait compris que son frère parlait d'elle, les deux frères en revanche l'ignoraient. Jamais Thorin ne leur avait parlé d'elle.

Et puis ils étaient partient 2 ans plus tard. Mìllyra avait accompagné le prince déchu chez les autres clans et avait assisté au refus de ces derniers de s'impliquer dans cette quête. Puis Thorin s'était dirigé vers la Comté, où il s'était perdu et où Mìllyra n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer.

 _ **"Et bien, amrâl, je ne te savais pas avec un sens de l'orientation si peu développé. Je me demande si tu t'es déjà perdu dans Erebor"**_ se moqua-t-elle

Après une heure a tourner dans la Comté, il finit par arriver devant une petite maison avec une belle porte ronde toute verte avec un signe gravé, brillant sous la lumière de la lune.

Ils entrèrent, enfin Thorin entra tandis que Mìllyra le suivait, invisible de tous. Elle remarqua tout de suite que la petite maison était remplit de monde. Elle compta 13 nains dont un qu'elle reconnue comme étant Balin. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu (et que lui aussi l'avait vu) il avait 7 ans.

Elle avait assisté à leur petite réunion chez le hobbit, Bilbon Sacquet d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tilter sur le dénigrement de Thorin au sujet du hobbit.

 _ **"Toi mieux que n'importe qui devrait savoir qu'il faut toujours se méfier des apparences"**_ dit elle, en se souvenant de la surprise du nain quand il avait vu sa capacité à combattre.

La réunion avait durée toute la soirée durant laquelle les nains tentèrent d'enrôler le hobbit en tant que cambrioleur, même Mìllyra devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas les épaules pour ça.

 **"Ca suffit!"** tonna soudainement Gandalf, alors que les nains se disputaient sur les capacités de Bilbon **"Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur! Compris?! Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain ou d'un humain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage"**

 _ **"Qu'il soit discret ou non n'est pas la question! Vous comptez réellement mettre un hobbit face à un dragon!?"**_ s'exaspéra Mìllyra à voix haute, bien qu'elle sache que personne ne puisse l'entendre _**"Il va se faire tuer! A un moment ou à un autre, Smaug se rendra compte de sa présence. En quand sa arrivera, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau"**_

Un nain avec un chapeau étrange, Bofur, s'amusa a apeurer le hobbit au sujet du dragon. Mìllyra avait pu voir Bilbon pâlir peu à peu avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Gandalf l'emmena dans le petit salon adjacent. Mìllyra resta auprès de la compagnie, invisible et pourtant bien présente. Et puis les nains se mirent à chanter un chanson qu'elle connaissait bien:

 _"Au delà des montagnes embrumées_

 _Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé_

 _Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller_

 _En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté_

 _Les pin rugissaient, haut et fiers_

 _Les vents gémissaient, dans la nuit d'hiver_

 _Rouge le feu, sur mille lieus_

 _Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumières"_

Par dessus les voix de toutes les autres, Mìllyra avait surtout entendu celle de Thorin, grave et enveloppante. C'était étrange de constater que même morte, Thorin lui faisait toujours un certain effet. Comme quoi, même la mort n'avait pas réussi à émousser les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu glace étaient fixés sur le feu dans l'âtre, et à ce moment là Mìllyra savait qu'il était de retour à Erebor ce jour là où leur vie avaient basculées.

Puis ils étaient tous partit se coucher. Mìllyra les avaient suivit tout le long du voyage.

Lors du septième soir, ils étaient sur une falaise tandis que Thorin s'était un peu isolé. Fili et Kili avaient le premier tour de garde et Mìllyra restait à observer Thorin dormir (comme tout les soirs depuis 171 ans) quand un cri glaçant retentit. Thorin se réveilla d'un coup tandis que Mìllyra regardait de tout les côtés.

 **"Des égorgeurs"** entendit-elle dire Fili au hobbit **"Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestés"**

 **"Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite, sans un bruit sans un cri. Et des mares de sang"** poursuivit son jeune frère

 _ **"Bande de crétins"**_ soupira Mìllyra, comprenant qu'ils se moquait du hobbit

Après ça, leur oncle les avaient réprimandés et Balin avait raconté la Bataille d'Azanulbizar. A mesure que le vieux nain racontait son histoire, Mìllyra pouvait revoir la bataille se dérouler sous ses yeux: le sang, les cris, la mort. Voilà comment elle pouvait résumer cette bataille, avec ces trois simples mots.

Puis quelques jours plus tard, ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'une vieille maison en ruine et tard dans la soirée un Fili paniqué déboula, prévenant les autres que des trolls s'étaient emparés de quelques poneys et que Bilbon était allé les libérer.

 _ **"Comment vous avez fait pour rater des trolls"**_ dit Mìllyra _**"Et vous avez laissé Bilbon tout seul face à ces monstres?! Vous êtes dingues!"**_

Elle savait bien qui ne lui servait à rien de crier, puisque personne ne l'entendait. Les nains s'étaient fait attrapés et prêts à être dévoré. Elle avait été exaspérée de voir que les nains tardaient tant à comprendre que Bilbon tentait de gagner du temps. Et puis Gandalf était arrivé.

Après que des orcs les aient attaqués, ils s'étaient retrouvés à Fondcombe, au grand damne de Thorin.

 _ **"Ne soit pas si mauvais"**_ avait soupirer la naine _ **"Ce n'est pas Thranduil"**_

En effet, elle devait avouer que elle aussi éprouvait une certaine rancœur envers le roi elfe pour avoir abandonné son peuple.

Elle avait été subjuguée par la beauté de Fondcombe et bizarrement elle avait l'impression que le Seigneur Elrond pouvait sentir sa présence, sans qu'elle ne sache comment. Tout le temps elle était avec eux, spectatrice impuissante à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en danger.

Elle avait été là quand ils furent capturés par les gobelins, et elle avait pu sentir un étau se resserrer sur son coeur en entendant qu'Azog était toujours en vie. Car elle savait qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose: réduire à néant la lignée de Durin.

Mais une fois elle eu plus particulièrement peur que les autres. Lorsque Azog était apparu entre les flammes sur la falaise et que Thorin l'avait combattu. A chaque coup que le nain se prenait, elle cessait de respirer (en même temps, elle avait cesser de respirer le jour où Smaug était arrivé). Et puis les aigles étaient arrivés, les transportant à travers de longues plaines. Et puis ils avaient été déposés en haut d'une corniche, où Thorin était allongé, inconscient. Mìllyra était réellement inquiète, elle était agenouillée près de lui tandis que Gandalf récitait des incantations pour le sauver. Mìllyra fixait sans relâche le visage du prince déchu, s'attendant à voir son fantôme apparaître à tout moment près d'elle, puis elle avança sa main et au moment où elle se posa sur la joue de Thorin, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

Thorin avait ouvert les yeux, et il cru apercevoir la silhouette de Mìllyra penchée au dessus de lui. Mais c'était impossible, il le savait. Elle était morte, elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Puis il s'était levé, avait serrer le hobbit dans ses bras et ils étaient repartie. Mais avant cela, ils avaient puis voir du haut de la corniche, se dessiner au loin l'ombre de la Montagne Solitaire et Mìllyra ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de nostalgie à cette vision. Très peu de ceux qui était dans la compagnie devait le ressentir, seul Balin et Thorin avaient vécue là bas, bien que Balin n'était encore qu'un enfant à l'époque. Mìllyra fixait tour à tour les membres de la compagnie, et tous semblaient éblouis par cette vision.

Puis ils avaient repris la route, descendant de la corniche. Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez le changeur de peau Beorn, puis dans la Forêt Noire, où Gandalf les abandonna une fois de plus.

Elle avait pu voir les nains changer dans cette forêt, les rendant plus sombres. Thorin était plus irritable que jamais. Mìllyra, elle, ne sentais nullement les effets de cette forêt.

 _ **"Ca a ses avantages d'être morte"**_ pensa-t-elle

Les araignées les ont attaqués avant que les elfes n'arrivent. Mìllyra avait d'ailleurs été témoin d'une chose assez étrange. Quand les elfes étaient arrivés, elle avait pu voir Bilbon un peu en retrait, mettre quelque chose à son doigt et disparaître. Littéralement. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment une telle chose était possible.

 _ **"Les hobbits ne sont vraiment pas connus pour utiliser la magie. Pour la bière et l'herbe à pipe oui, mais la magie certainement pas"**_

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans le palais du roi Thranduil. Thorin se retrouva face à lui, ainsi que Mìllyra, mais ça l'elfe ne le savait pas.

 _ **"Je ne me rappellais pas qu'il avait des sourcils pareils"**_ lança Mìllyra tandis que les deux rois discutaient

Elle avait vu Thorin s'énerver peu à peu, jusqu'à lancer en Khuzdul d'une voix forte:

 **"Tous morts dans les flammes!"**

Et puis il fut reconduit dans sa cellule, avant d'être libéré par le hobbit. Kili fut blessé par une flèche et Mìllyra sentit son coeur se serrer. Ils avaient finalement atteint Lacville. Elle les avait suivit jusqu'à Erebor et tandis qu'ils accostaient, elle sentis une immense vague de nostalgie l'envahir, mais aussi de la peur. Elle revoyait encore les flammes du dragon envahir le grand hall, les pièces de métal de la porte voler en tout sens, la douleur lorsqu'une grande barre de fer pénétra dans son ventre. Même morte, elle pouvait sentir que l'air était encore lourd de la présence de Smaug.

 _ **"J'espère qu'ils ne trouveront pas la porte"**_

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils rentrent dans cette montagne. Elle comprenait que Thorin veuille retourner à Erebor mais elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait que la mort pour lui là bas. Et si ce n'était pas la mort, c'était la folie qui avait rongée Thror. Mìllyra n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien que Thorin s'exposait au même risque. Mais ils avaient trouvé la porte, la serrure était apparue à la lumière de la lune et ils étaient entré. Elle voyait bien que Thorin était nostalgique, et il l'était. Il était de retour chez lui. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit encore là pour voir ça, mais elle l'étais sauf qu'elle était littéralement terrifiée. Elle sentais que rien de bon n'allait ressortir de tout cela. Et elle avait raison.

La dragon s'était réveillé en sentant l'odeur du hobbit. Ils avaient tentés de fuir, mais ils n'avaient pas pu. Puis ils avaient tenté de tuer le dragon en l'ensevelissant sous des gerbes d'or liquide. Mais cela ne le rendit que plus furieux, et il partit en direction de Lacville. Ils avaient tous assisté de loin à la destruction de la ville des Hommes, et Mìllyra pensa à Fili et Kili restés là bas, ainsi qu'à Oìn et Bofur. Mais lorsque le dragon tomba, elle su qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Elle le sentait.

Elle avait alors rejoins Thorin qui était dans la salle au trésor et en le regardant, elle vit l'ombre de son grand-père. Les quatre nains restés à Lacville étaient revenus et avaient pu constater le changement qui s'opérait peu à peu chez le souverain.

Il fit des recherches pour retrouver l'Arkenstone, et elle l'entendit avec horreur dire:

 **"Quiconque la trouverait, et la garderait pour lui, connaitrait ma vengeance"**

Puis il s'était éloigné, mais Mìllyra le suivit. Elle était réellement en colère contre lui (c'était bien la première fois).

 _ **"Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend!"**_ hurla-t-elle _**"Tu est près à tuer les tiens maintenant! Réveille toi Thorin, je t'en prit!"**_

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais ça lui faisait du bien de crier un peu. Puis il avait fait construire ce mur empêchant quiconque d'entrer mais surtout de sortir. Il avait éconduit assez violemment Bard et le lendemain, une armée d'elfe et d'Hommes était postée devant Erebor.

 _ **"C'est vraiment ça que tu veux? Une guerre pour un stupide trésor"**_

Dain était arrivé, puis les orcs. Une grande bataille commença alors. Thorin alla s'asseoir seul sur son trône tandis qu'il refusait d'intervenir. Puis Dwalin avait tenté de le résonner. Mìllyra fut choquée d'entendre Thorin menacer son vieil ami comme cela. Et il était allé dans la salle des rois au sol d'or.

Elle voyait qu'il luttait. Que deux part de lui même s'affrontaient dans une bataille sans merci. Il s'écroula au sol, visiblement épuisé et les yeux fermés. Mìllyra s'approcha de lui, inquiète et attristée de la voir dans cet état.

 _ **"Thorin"**_ _appela-t-elle_

 _Il ouvrit les yeux, et la vit. Ils étaient dans la clairière, le soleil brillait au dessus d'eux mais il n'était nullement réchauffant. Elle était là, devant lui, les yeux tristes._

 _ **"Lyra?"**_ _souffla-t-il surprit_

 _ **"Je suis près de toi amrâl, depuis toujours. Je t'en prit, reviens à toi. Tu le sais que ce Thorin ce n'est pas toi. Ne devient pas comme ton grand-père, tu vaut mieux que ça"**_

 _Thorin n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Les voix de tout ses amis, tout ceux qui avaient tenté de le faire revenir à lui résonnaient dans sa tête, mais par dessus toute les autres, il l'entendait elle. Elle était devant lui, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras mais il n'arrivait pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement._

 _ **"Tu me manque tant"**_ _avait-il soufflé en direction de la naine_

 _Mìllyra sourit tendrement à l'entente de ces mots. Elle lui tendis une main que Thorin parvint à saisir avant d'ouvrir les yeux._

Il était seul dans la grande salle, mais pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, tout était clair en lui. L'image de la jeune naine était toujours comme collé à sa rétine. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déçu, et il détestait cette idée. Comprenant que c'est elle qui avait raison, il rejeta loin de lui sa couronne d'or et se releva. Il se sentais mieux, délesté de ce poids qui lui pesait sur le coeur. Et bizarement, il sentais sa présence près de lui.

La compagnie avait finie par sortir de la montagne. Thorin, ses neveux et Dwalin étaient partit à Ravenhill. Mìllyra les avaient vu combattre, et puis elle avait vu Azog trainant Fili par le col. Jamais elle n'avait un tel désespoir dans les yeux de Thorin. Mìllyra se sentait plus impuissante que jamais et Azog avait transpercé le nain blond, et des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la naine. Elle sentit son coeur se déchirer tandis que Thorin appelait Kili, resté dans la forteresse.

Mìllyra avait alors vu le fantôme de Fili apparaître près d'elle. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait au départ et quand il l'appercut, il lança un regard surprit.

 _ **"Qui êtes vous?"**_ demanda-t-il

 _ **"Mìllyra, il fut un temps où j'étais la fiancée de ton oncle, avant que Smaug ne viennent à la montagne"**_

Il la regarda, surprit de ce qu'il avait dit

 _ **"Sa fiancée"**_ répéta-t-il doucement tandis qu'elle hochait la tête **_"Qu'est se qu'il ce passe? Je suis..."_**

 _ **"Oui, tu est décédé, autant que moi. Je suis désolée**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"Ne le soyez pas. J'ai combattus aussi longtemps que j'ai pu. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte"**_ lui dit-il avec un petit sourire avant que ses yeux ne se tournent vers la forteresse _**"Kili"**_ souffla-t-il avant de se diriger vers son frère

Puis Mìllyra avait assister au combat entre Azog et Thorin, complètement impuissante. A son tour, Kili la rejoignit, accompagné de son frère. Tous les trois restèrent là, regardant ce combat qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Soudainement, Azog se retrouva dans l'eau, sous la glace, prisonnier. Mìllyra senti une vague de soulagement la prendre.

 _ **"C'est fini"**_ souffla Fili près d'elle

A ce moment là, Azog transperça la pied de Thorin à travers la glace et se retrouva au dessus de lui, l'épée pointé sur son thorax, alors que Thorin essayait de la retenir avec sa propre épée.

 _ **"Non!"**_ souffla Mìllyra

Puis Thorin retira son épée, laissant Azog le transpercer avant d'enfoncer sa propre épée dans le thorax de l'orque. Mìllyra sentit son coeur s'arrêté. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas survire à ça, et d'une manière elle aurait dû être contente car elle allait réellement le retrouver, mais c'était trop tôt.

Azog finit par mourir tandis que Thorin s'approcha du bord de la cascade avant de s'écrouler. Mìllyra s'agenouilla près de lui alors que Bilbon les rejoignit. Elle voyait bien que le hobbit s'était beaucoup attaché à Thorin. Elle l'écouta faire ses adieux au hobbit, et elle vit ses yeux bleus s'éteindrent.

Elle savait qu'il était derrière elle, elle le sentait.

 _ **"Je savais que tu serais là"**_ lui dit-il de sa voix grave

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à lui. Toutes blessures avaient quittées son visage, il semblait plus jeune. Il était de nouveau le nain qui l'entrainait à l'abris des regards.

 _ **"Jamais tu n'aurais dû faire ça"**_ lui dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues _**"Tu n'avais pas à me rejoindre si tôt"**_

 _ **"Je ne regrette rien. Maintenant, je t'ai retrouvé et c'est mieux que tout"**_

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau le toucher réellement. 171 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché, 171 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé.

 _ **"Maintenant, je suis sûr de ne plus jamais te quitter"**_ lui dit-il

Pendant ce temps là, Fili et Kili assistaient à la scène, sans vraiment comprendre. Jamais leur oncle ne leur avait parlé d'elle.

Ils quittèrent finalement tout les quatre ce monde, regrettant seulement ceux qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Ils pensaient surtout à Dìs qui perdait ses fils et son frère en même temps. Elle rejoindra finalement sa famille trois ans plus tard, et tous se souvinrent des incroyables cris qu'elle lança en direction de ses fils et de son frère. Comme elle l'avait dit avant qu'ils ne partent, elle leur en voudrait pour l'éternité d'être partie et de l'avoir laissée, et pendant toute l'éternité ils en virent tous de toutes les couleurs...

FIN

* * *

 **Voilà c'est terminé**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour la phrase en khuzdul que Thorin dit à Thranduil, c'est Richard Armitage qui aurait que ça voulait dire ça à peu près**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu :)**

 **Bisous!**


End file.
